Trébol de cuatro hojas
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Un duende causa molestias en la vida de Merlín y Arturo. El príncipe idiota, como siempre, sólo sirve para complicar la situación mientras que el brujo tiene que buscar la manera de resolverlo. Aunque este problema ayuda a " profundizar " la relación entre los dos.


**Título**: Trébol de cuatro hojas

**Resumen**: Un duende causa molestias en la vida de Merlín y Arturo. El príncipe idiota, como siempre, sólo sirve para complicar la situación mientras que el brujo torpe tiene que buscar la manera de resolverlo. Aunque este problema ayude a "_profundizar_" la relación entre los dos.

**Advertencias**: Insinuación implícita de un acto sexual.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "_Seres mágicos, sobrenaturales y criaturas en general_" del foro **"Un Pequeño Rincón".**

**Trébol de cuatro hojas**

Estúpido, escurridizo duende. Merlín no había tenido aún la oportunidad de consultar con Gaius como derrotarlo, pero algo sabía de esas curiosas criaturas, había dos tipos: Aquellos buenos, protectores de la naturaleza y aquellos otros completamente traviesos y maliciosos.

Merlín estaba buscándolo debajo de cama cuando escuchó un portazo detrás de él. Parece que cierto príncipe malhumorado no había tenido una buena reunión con su padre y demás líderes políticos.

— Mer-lín,—comenzó su oración despacio, cuidadosamente, algo que alertó al brujo e inmediatamente se levantó del piso—¿Qué rayos haces y qué hacen mis pantalones en la ventana?

El sirviente se quejó por lo bajo al ver los pantalones de Arturo en la ventana, ese duende movía las cosas a su antojo. Fue a recogerlos y guardarlos.

— ¿Qué hacías revisando debajo de mi cama? De ahí no saldrá ningún monstruo maligno, ni vas a encontrar tus ganas de limpiar mi recámara, eso te lo puedo asegurar. —dijo ya más burlón y Merlín inconscientemente se relajó al escuchar a su príncipe menos molesto y tenso.

—Qué sabes tú. —susurró el mago, si supiera que criatura maligna estaba en su habitación no diría lo mismo.

— ¿Qué tanto murmuras?

—Nada. —se apresuró a contestar, no quería alterar a Arturo y mucho menos que el rey se enterara que una criatura mágica encantó los aposentos de su hijo.

—Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras.

Merlín se encogió en el interior cuando Arturo lo miró con sospecha. Si tan solo supiera todo lo que le había ocultado y lo que seguía ocultando…

.

En realidad todo empezó cuando Arturo no encontraba sus botas y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que castigar a Merlín haciéndolo usar un sombrero horrible lleno de plumas que hacía su cabeza transpirar y por consecuente, que le picara la cabeza todo el día.

Para luego encontrar sus botas finalmente dos días después llenas de barro, justo encima de la cama de Arturo.

— Dime Merlín, ¿ya aprendiste a caminar sobre tus rodillas?

Entonces supo que debía huir de la escena, pero algo le había impedido moverse entonces. Una fuerza superior. Culpó al duende por eso también, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el ser mágico.

Por el resto del día tuvo que atender a Arturo de rodillas, por lo menos encontrándose dentro de su habitación.

Terminó ese día con las rodillas lastimadas y más duro que una roca. Sin querer admitir lo que un príncipe con una orden muy estúpida había causado en su libido

.

Después del incidente de las botas, algunas cosas se encontraban en un lugar donde Merlín juraba no haberlas dejado y se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

Al comentarle sobre su problema a Gaius, el médico de la corte le contestó que posiblemente era un duende. Le explicó un poco sobre los tipos de duendes y como saber si realmente había uno en la habitación. Pero cuando iba a decirle cómo expulsarlo es solicitado por el rey dejando a Merlín desinformado.

Aunque, en su libro de magia consiguió un hechizo con el cual podía hacer aparecer al duendecillo. Después de comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada y que Arturo tenía entrenamiento y no volvería hasta más tarde, pronunció correctamente el conjuro para que el duende mostrase su aspecto físico.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombrecito de tres pies de largo, muy peludo y de un tono verdoso, tenía ojos rasgados y orejas puntiagudas, además de una inquietante sonrisa que de inmediato desagrado a Merlín.

— Bien, quiero respuestas ahora ¿Que estás buscando aquí? ¿Riquezas, poder, venganza?

El duendecillo travieso sonrió inquietando todavía más al joven mago y dijo, con una voz chillona e insoportable:

—Diversión. Eso busco.

Merlín revolvió sus ojos, de todos los duendes en Camelot le tocó lidiar con el que no tenía una buena razón para molestar a su príncipe.

—Además este castillo fue construido en la propiedad de los duendes. A pesar de ser cazados y exterminados por los estúpidos humanos esto era nuestro. Yo estoy en mi propiedad ahora mismo y toda tu raza no solo me ha quitado lo que es mío si no que me ha faltado el respeto.

Merlín respiró profundamente, sabiendo que no sería nada bueno enojar al duende: Ahora el duendecillo estaba haciendo travesuras, bromas dentro de todo inocentes, pero si alguien lo provocaba podría hacer cosas mucho peores. Eso le había dicho el galeno de la corte y su propio sentido común lo dictaba también.

—Debe haber algo que quieras a cambio de salir de aquí y no volver nunca más. Estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo que sea de tu interés.

Eso pareció llamar la atención del duendecillo que se acercó un poco más, moviendo su cabeza y sus orejas aún más hacia arriba. Entonces escucharon la puerta abrirse y aunque Merlín temió que el duende fuera descubierto, en dos segundos este había desaparecido. Arturo entró con el pecho inflado.

Parece que alguien había sido el mejor en el entrenamiento… otra vez.

—Merlín prepárame un baño y mañana por la mañana quiero los caballos listos, saldremos a cazar.

Arturo hizo un gesto para apurar a su sirviente y se retiró seguramente a avisarle sobre su salida a su padre mientras esperaba a que el baño esté listo.

Merlín miró a todas partes buscando al duende, que apareció sentado en la cama real, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo sus peludas cejas.

— ¿Así que van a salir a cazar animales inocentes? —sus ojos brillaron con molestia pero luego sonrió malicioso. —Ya veremos qué tanto les gusta cazar.

Después de eso desapareció y Merlín reprimió un gruñido. El príncipe idiota siempre complicaba las cosas incluso sin darse cuenta.

.

Durante todo el viaje de caza Merlín estaba inquieto, Arturo amenazaba con pegarle el trasero al caballo si no se tranquilizaba, parecía que tenía hormigas en el pantalón.

Se había bajado de su caballo para caminar, mirando al piso, buscando un trébol de cuatro hojas que le diera suerte y los protegiera de los ataques mágicos del duende.

Él no encontró ningún trébol pero no todo fue malo: La caza de Arturo fue un completo desastre. Los animales corrían, ramas se partían de la nada, incluso hubo un pequeño terremoto. Esta vez, Merlín tuvo que agradecer silenciosamente al duende, a él tampoco le gustaba ver a criaturas inocentes morir aunque sea para alimentarse esa noche.

Ese día Arturo estaba tan frustrado que Merlín, sintiéndose generoso ese día se ofreció a hacerle un masaje.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de haber arruinado el día de caza.

Bien, ahora Merlín estaba indignado. ¡Por primera y única vez él no había sido el culpable!

—Creo que se está equivocando señor. —pronunciando eso último como si de un insulto se tratara. —Pero esta vez, me parece que fueron sus habilidades las que fallaron. No creo tener nada que ver con que no haya podido…

Merlín se vio de un minuto a otro atrapado contra un enorme y resistente viejo árbol del bosque, podía sentir la dureza de la corteza del árbol en la espalda raspando, pero el aliento de Arturo contra su barbilla impedía que siquiera pensara en quejarse sobre la incomodidad o el creciente dolor por el pequeño impacto.

—Arturo...

—Soy un brillante cazador. El más hábil de todo el reino, el más audaz y quiero que eso te quede claro. —sus ojos estaban iluminados con alguna luz que Merlín desconocía completamente, la línea de su mandíbula estaba tensa, apretada y sus facciones eran duras, podía ser fácilmente comparado con un toro embravecido o algún depredador salvaje listo para atacar. Y esos pensamientos no hacían nada bueno por el cuerpo de Merlín que parecía estar actuando por cuenta propia. Debería estar asustado, temblando o algo parecido, pero al parecer ya no funcionaba su instinto de preservación por arriesgar su vida tantas veces para salvar la de su ingrato príncipe.

Merlín sentía como crecía en sus pantalones y trató de moverse, porque no podía controlarlo y dentro de poco debido a la cercanía Arturo también lo sentiría.

—Si, si, eres el mejor, Arturo, ¿ya puedes soltarme? ¡No hay nada más que tengas que demostrar!

El rubio solo se sintió brevemente confundido hasta que pareció entender, Merlín estaba enojado por no haber podido mover ni un solo ápice a Arturo y avergonzado de la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo. Simplemente era físicamente incapaz de temerle a Arturo, pero también era físicamente incapaz de no responder a su cercanía con excitación creciente. La mirada de Arturo cambió, pero apenas, la luz seguía ahí pero ya no parecía sentir ira. Sus ojos brillaban con lo que parecía ser lujuria.

— ¿Podrías soltarme Su Idiotez Real?

—Oh, Merlín. —su sonrisa maliciosa no le agradó al hechicero en lo más mínimo (o le agradó _demasiado)_ —¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Estoy seguro de que no deseas realmente que te suelte ahora mismo.

—De hecho, si, eso mismo dese...—se vio interrumpido por labios conquistadores que inundaron la boca de Merlín sin pedir permiso alguno.

Así es como el sirviente se dejó llevar por la calidez de grandes manos y la habilidad de aquellos húmedos labios para hacerlo gemir. Ambos terminaron en el piso del bosque, semi desnudos y con una sonrisa saciada en cada rostro. Merlín disfruto del contacto que la cabeza de Arturo hacía contra su pecho desnudo y la comodidad del verde pasto fresco contra su espalda. Volteó su cabeza para mirar al costado mientras seguía acariciando el dorado cabello de su príncipe y reciente amante y se sorprendió al encontrar, justo al frente de sus narices, un trébol de cuatro hojas. Empezó a reírse con fuerza, lo que le valió una mirada desconcertada de Arturo, aunque con esa mirada recibió una sonrisa de afecto descomunal también.

Al parecer, Merlín tendría que agradecerle al duende después de todo.


End file.
